


Lovebnb

by Lynn1998



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Airbnb au, M/M, Modern AU, Mostly Fluff, Rating Might Change, Thanks crycnics for this idea it's lit, i had a discussion about this over twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: Keith rents his house out on Airbnb and ends up hosting the beautiful angel that is Lance.





	Lovebnb

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyyyyeeee this was fun. Part two coming soon(ish I hope)

"Lance, are you sure about this? I mean…you'll be all by yourself staying in a strangers house the whole time and-"

"I'll be _fine_ , Hunk. I'm down there for less than week. I'm not gonna die."

     Lance, Hunk's best friend, was having a difficult time calming his nerves at the airport. It was just a quick vacation to Arizona, and yet Hunk decided to freak out last minute. The skinny boy patted his friend on the back, but he still wasn't convinced.

"Have you even _talked_ to this guy? He seemed kinda shady over text," Hunk said.

"Uh…" Lance looked up trying to remember. "I think we had like…the _quickest_  conversation over the phone. I was out of data and I needed some info, but other than that it's just been messages and stuff," He said.

"What did he sound like? Did he sound old? What do you think he looks like?"

"Dude, chill. He sounded like a regular guy. Maybe a little awkward, but it's whatever."

"But-"

"Hunk, I seriously need to go. The plane is gonna take off soon," Lance interrupted. Hunk sighed.

"Fine, but stay safe buddy. You never know," he warned. Lance chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, big guy."

     They hugged, and, after Lance pried Hunk's arms off of him, he left to board his plan. Lance didn't normally go on vacation, but when he did he liked to go somewhere warmer than his current living situation. It was usually out of the country and tropical, but he wanted to visit Arizona this once to see what the states had to offer. The plane trip from LA to Phoenix was only an hour or two, and when he landed he was instantly greeted with a gust of welcomed heat. The sensation made him smile before he called up an uber and gave the driver the address he was staying at.

     When Lance arrived, two things happened…or one thing didn't happen, but the other thing definitely  _did_. When he knocked on the door no one answered. He stood outside of the house for a good five minutes before he knocked again, and still no response. After that he double checked his messages to make sure he clarified which day he was coming. Yup. He told the guy he was coming on that day. He knocked a third time, and this time he heard some sign of life from behind the front door. There was grumbling followed by the sound of stuff falling, and Lance was concerned about that. He wasn't quite sure what exactly was happening, but he was definitely sure that when the owner of the house finally did answer the door he was a hot mess.

     Lance thought he would never see a pale person in Arizona, and yet, in front of him stood the palest man he had seen _ever_. The nest of black hair on his head suggested that he had just woken up, and his lack of pants supported that suggestion. He rubbed his eyes, and gave Lance the nastiest look, like Lance was a booger hanging out of someone's nose. Lance blinked at the guy for a moment and then lifted up his sunglasses. Holy shit, he was even more pale with his naked eyes.

"Uh…hey. I'm Lance. We've been chatting the past week or so…uh…over Airbnb?" Lance said. The sickishly pale man furrowed his already stern brows, and then pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Shit…that's today," he sighed.

"Uh…you're Keith, right?" Lance asked. He nodded and then sighed again.

"Yeah, I uh…forgot you were coming today…" he looked behind him. "Ah…fuck."

"You forgot? I messaged you last night," Lance reminded him. Keith ran his fingers through his hair as he looked back at the mess behind him. Then he looked up at Lance again.

"Yeah…sorry. You can come in…" he looked back again. "I guess."

"Uh…"

"I mean. I need to clean up. I stayed up way too late last night," he supplied and stepped back.

"Oh. If you want, I can help you clean," Lance offered.

"Uh…"

"I grew up with like a million little siblings. I was basically their second mom," He said as he followed Keith inside.

"That's nice and all, but uh…I kinda have a system. I don't want you to like…" he kicked some of his old pizza boxes towards the kitchen, " _touch_ …anything."

"Oh…I see," Lance murmured as he stepped in and looked at the mess. Somehow Keith had managed to leave a trail of clothes, empty food boxes, and energy drink cans through out his house.

"I was gonna clean up last night, but I got…preoccupied…" playing video games online and losing to his friend in Call of Duty.

"That's okay. Are you sure there's nothing I can do?" Lance asked and closed the door behind him.

"Hummmm…"

"I mean, I can like-"

"No no. Don't do anything," Keith replied and started gathering trash. Lance frowned.

"Uh-"

"I'll have this cleaned up in like an hour or…around an hour," Keith assured him. In all honestly Lance was more concerned with the fact that he was over ten minutes into meeting this guy and he still didn't have any pants on. Not that he was complaining. Those boxers fit him pretty well.

"I mean…if you insist," Lance sighed, giving in and crossing his arms.

"You can chill in my backyard or something. I think that's, like, not a mess," Keith said as he started cleaning. "And uh, you can leave your bags there."

"Okay…"

     It was awkward. Lance was expecting Keith to be a little more put together, but at least he was right about his backyard. It was basically a mini desert. He even had a cactus. Lance took a picture of it on snapchat and sent it to Hunk. His caption read "ten mins into meeting this guy n im 'chilling' in his backyard bc he forgot to clean his house". Hunk responded five minutes later with a selfie and a caption that read "Man that sucks. Told you he was shady". Lance rolled his eyes and sat down in one of the lawn chairs on the back porch. 

     After an hour or two Keith came back out, now with pants on, and invited Lance back in. They had a casual conversation filled with small talk and whatever. Lance could tell why Keith insisted on cleaning by himself once he stepped into the kitchen. Everything was put in place, but it was a very specific place. It was clean but it wasn't overly organized. Keith said he was willing to share dinner meals and breakfast cereal, but other than that Lance was on his own. He also said he couldn't bring back leftovers unless they were from certain restaurants. He even gave Lance a written list. Keith also said he worked a couple days that Lance was staying, and to not touch anything while he was gone. Lance asked him where he worked, and Keith said it was none of his business.

     By the time Lance was situated in the guest room he was ranting to Hunk over text about how anal this guy was. Of course Hunk made a gay joke when Lance used the word "anal", but Lance merely rolled his eyes and continued his rant. 

     Lance didn't have any plans the first night, but the next day he had plans for the Grand Canyon, and then Horseshoe Bend, and then the Navajo Interactive Museum. Lance picked Keith's house because it was in between Horseshoe Bend and the Grand Canyon. Keith also lived just outside of Tuba City, and that's where the museum was. He had plans to either call an Uber or Lyft, but also was prepared to ride the bus if he had to. He packed his essential hiking gear, and was excited for his vacation. There was no way he'd let a grumpy weird host ruin his trip.

     First night was kind of hard. Turned out Keith didn't have dinner until like ten o'clock at night, and didn't sleep until the early hours of the morning. Lance knew the latter from the constant sound of video games keeping him up until three in the morning. He ended up getting about six hours of sleep before his biological clock was telling him it was 9 am again. 

     Waking up was hard, but what was harder was trying to stomach the idea of cereal for breakfast. Lance sighed when he looked at the box and decided to make something from scratch. Eventually, once he figured out how the fuck Keith's kitchen worked, he managed to mix up some pancake batter and cut up some fruit he found. Keith didn't have a lot of fruit, but he did have some oranges and bananas. Once Lance was done cooking it was closer to eleven. Then he cleaned up his mess when he was done cooking and left a couple pancakes in the microwave for Keith. Once he was showered and dressed for his first day, he entered the kitchen to see a familiar pant-less form holding the plate of pancakes in front of the microwave. Keith blinked up at him.

"Did you make this?" He asked. Lance looked down at the plate and then back at Keith.

"Uh…Yeah?" He replied.

"Why'd you leave it in my microwave?" He sounded ticked off. Lance chuckled.

"Dude, it's for you," Lance told him. Keith furrowed his brows.

"What?"

"Those are for you," Lance repeated. His phone buzzed and he looked down at the response from the Lyft driver he messaged.

"Where'd you get them?" Keith questioned.

"Uh, I _made_ them," Lance replied and typed back a reply.

"How?"

"You have flour and sugar and eggs and milk. It wasn't that hard, dude," Lance answered.

"And you just…made these for me?"

"I mean, I had extra. I figured I'd make the rest of the batter. If you don't want it, you can throw it away and I'll clean the plate," Lance offered. Keith blinked at Lance and then closed the microwave.

"No…no, I'll eat it," Keith murmured. Lance gave an awkward smile and nodded.

"Okay. Uh, my ride is gonna be here soon, so I'm gonna get my stuff ready and I'll be outta your hair," Lance told him.

"Okay…" Keith said and pulled out a fork. He took a bite of the pancake and Lance went back to the guest room.

     When Lance left there was an empty plate in the sink, but he assumed Keith was back in his room. He left Keith's house and rode over to the Grand Canyon. Of course he took a lot of photos and visited all the gift shops. He purchased a keychain and a snow globe before he took a short little walk around a very small part of the perimeter. Then he walked to the nearest restaurant for lunch, and called another uber to drive him back to Keith's house. Once he was connected to wifi again, he posted some of his pictures to social media and had a FaceTime call with Hunk and then his mom. Keith was off at work, and when he came home Lance was sitting in his backyard snacking on more oranges.

     In all honestly Keith didn't know how to act around Lance. He wasn't used to sharing his space, and Lance was the total opposite of him. He was tanned, well put together, energetic, and like a literally ball of sunshine. Also he was fucking gorgeous and Keith didn't know how to deal with that. At first he tried to just ignore it, but after just a day, and Lance making him breakfast, ignoring was harder than he initially thought it would be.

"Yeah…Yeah, mama…no…" Lance walked back inside from the backyard and noticed Keith in his kitchen. "No, I'm not starving. Yes, I went to the Grand Canyon…mama…mama…no-" he sighed. Keith pulled out some ingredients for dinner and Lance leaned against the wall.

"I mean, I met him online. I didn't ask-" Lance was once again interrupted by his mother on the other line. "It was through an app, it's not like-" He sighed again. Keith eyed him, but focused on pulling more stuff from his fridge. Lance looked up at him, and Keith made eye contact.

"My mom wants to talk to you," He said. Keith raised a brow.

"Your…mom?" He questioned. Lance held the phone to his shirt and groaned.

"Yes, my mom is crazy over protective, and she wants to make sure you're not gonna kill me," Lance explained. Keith held out his hand for the phone without a word, and Lance handed it to him.

"Hello…yes ma'am. This is Keith…of course…yes ma'am…yes ma'am…"

     As Keith continued to talk on the phone with Lance's mom, Lance inspected the ingredients that Keith was pulling out. On the counter was tortillas, pizza sauce, and shredded cheese. Lance frowned at the ingredients, and then decided to snoop further in his fridge. Keith was slightly distracted by what Lance was doing, but was pulled back into the conversation he was having with the boy's mother when she asked him a rather strange question.

"What are your intentions with my son?" She asked with a heavy accent.

"Uhm…" he looked away from the fridge just as Lance pulled out the ground beef. "Pardon me?"

"I may be old fashioned, but I love my son. I know of his sexuality, and I treat every boy and girl he interacts with the same. Now, your intentions please."

"I-I'm sorry, ma'am, but I believe you're mistaken. Lance is just staying in my house while he's on vacation," Keith assured her. Lance wasn't really paying attention and instead was taking over the meal preparation.

"I know my son. He cooks, he cleans, and he is a direct descendant from me. I don't mean to brag, but I am a bit of a heartbreaker. Lance is a beautiful boy, and I don't doubt you've noticed that," She continued.

"Ma'am, I'm not-"

"Ah ah ah! Don't tell me what I know."

"But-"

"No buts. If you try and romance my son, you do it with dignity and respect," She interrupted again.

"I-"

"Tell me you will."

Keith sighed, "…I will."

"Good. Now, give the phone back to Lance please," she requested. Keith handed Lance the phone as he started to stir the ground beef in a pan.

"For you," He murmured. Lance accepted the phone with a sympathetic smile and started chatting away to his mother in Spanish. Keith leaned against the counter and looked at the new ingredients laid out. Salsa. Chips. Peppers that Keith bought but never got around to using. Spices.

"Okay…okay, bye, mama. I'll see you when I get home…love you too," Lance hung up his phone and grabbed the spices he set on the counter.

"Uh…it seems kinda stupid to ask what you're making, but…uh…" Keith trailed off. Lance blinked at him.

"Oh…did you not want me to-"

"No!" Keith blurted. Lance raised a brow. "Uh, I mean…whatever you make will be better than what I make, so…thanks," he said. Lance smiled slightly, and Keith bit his lip nervously.

"No problem. Sorry about my mom, by the way. If she said anything that made you uncomfortable, I'm so sorry. She gets crazy," Lance told him. Keith laughed, but it was all anxiety and no amusement.

"Uh…I mean…she kinda outed you to me…um."

"Outed?"

"She told me you're into dudes, and was like, trying to figure out my intentions with you or something," Keith told him. Lance turned bright red and cupped his cheek with embarrassment.

"Oh my god. Shit, I'm so sorry dude. God, that must've been really uncomfortable. She does that to everyone. Like, even when I tell her the guy is straight she just does it. I'm so sorry," Lance apologized and ran his fingers through his hair stressfully.

"It's chill, dude. Parents are crazy," Keith assured him.

"I mean I told her I didn't know if you were gay, but I also told her it didn't matter because that's not why I'm down here," Lance explained.

"I am," Keith blurted. Lance looked at him again.

"Huh?"

"Uh…I am…gay?" Keith replied. Lance raised a brow.

"Oh…okay?"

"Sorry…"

Lance chuckled. "Why are you sorry?"

"I'm…awkward," he murmured. Lance shrugged.

"You're awkward, you're gay, and you're the only pale person I've met who lives in Arizona. If any of that mattered to me I wouldn't be here, so it's whatever, dude," Lance told him. Keith smiled a little. Damn, his mother was right.

     The third day Lance was staying in Arizona Keith didn't have work. He was asleep when Lance left to go to Horseshoe Bend, but he woke up to more breakfast in his microwave. It was odd to him that Lance had only been in his house for less than three days and he already adored him. His laugh, his jokes, his smile, his cooking. Everything about him was what Keith craved, and the weirdest part was that Keith didn't even realize how lonely he was. Lance, while he can be slightly annoying at times, filled a room like Keith had never witness before. He's had extroverted friends before, but none of them were as breath-taking as Lance.

     Keith spent the rest of the day in his room playing against Pidge in COD again. He kept losing, and she insulted him over text. Pidge was his only friend from high school, and they kept in touch because they were both introverted people who didn't know how to make friends in college. Pidge moved to Texas to work at Dell, but Keith stayed in Arizona working at a nearby grocery store while he went to college. He was currently in the middle of summer, so he worked more. The pay was higher than minimum wage because he's been working there since high school, but he still needed some extra cash at times. Hence why he put his place up on Airbnb. 

     When Lance came back Keith was arguing with Pidge over the phone about how much he sucked at the moment and why. Lance investigated where the shouting was coming from and knocked on Keith's door. The shouting stopped and soon Keith opened it to see Lance.

"Uh, you okay, dude?" Lance asked.

"Yeah…just…having a discussion with my friend," Keith replied.

"Oh…well, I picked up some food from a nearby grocery store. I probably should've asked first, but are you up for some steak fajitas with guac tonight?" He lifted a plastic grocery bag and Keith instantly recognized the logo on it.

"Uh…those are like tacos, right?"

"Eh…I guess. I mean, it'll be different from last night because it's steak," Lance replied.

"Sure. Sounds good. Do you need any help? I can reimburse you for the steak. I know meat is kinda expensive," Keith offered.

"It's okay. You can just owe me lunch," Lance replied with a flirtatious smirk before he turned back to walk to the kitchen. Keith could feel himself blush, and abandoned his game of COD to follow Lance to the kitchen.

     Keith didn't think his kitchen could smell so _good_. It was a real home-ish type smell, and yet his house never smelled like that when he lived with his parents. Lance had somehow not only filled his kitchen with great food and smells, but also laughter and a general feeling of fullness Keith only felt during the holidays. They ate outside on Keith's back porch, and ended up talking quite a bit. Keith finally admitted where he worked and where he went to school. Lance told Keith he lived in Southern California and was taking a well deserved break from his job and school. He worked at a surf shack on the beach during the weekends, and worked at a bar during the week days. It was too easy to imagine Lance on the beach with the smell of saltwater and sun lotion in the air.

"Fuck it's hot here," Lance sighed. "I mean, it's hot in California, but at least we have a bunch of beaches to cool off at. Plus, ocean breeze is super chilling," he said after they had finished their food. Keith dipped one last chip in the guacamole Lance made and shyly looked over at him.

"There's a pool center nearby. It's got both indoor and outdoor pools. If you want, we can go. It's pretty cheap," Keith told him. Lance looked over at him.

"Oh my god, that sounds so good right now."

"Really?"

"Uh _yes_. Let's _go_."

     They didn't even do the dishes before they left. Keith loaned Lance a pair of swim trunks and drove them over to the pool. The whole time Lance was like a dog. He was virtually vibrating with excitement the entire drive, and he was restless in the lobby and the locker room. When they finally got to the outdoor pool he immediately jumped in. Keith defended himself against the splash, but laughed despite how much he didn't really like getting wet. Lance urged him to get in, and eventually Lance succeeded in getting him in the water. Keith went willingly, and that surprised himself more than it would've anyone else that knew him. They had a rather decent splash fight before they eventually settled down and got to talking again. Lance kept looking at Keith in an almost flirty way, and Keith couldn't help but smile for no reason as they stared at each other. They continued to talk, and the more they talked the closer they got. Lance was constantly in contact with Keith, and Keith really liked that. 

     It started to get dark, and when the sunset the Arizona heat started to die down. The boys decided to move to the hot tub, and continued talking and touching and inching closer and closer. Lance kept looking up at the stars and pointed them out to Keith. Keith glanced at them, but ultimately kept his eyes on Lance. At first he was blissfully unaware, but when he looked back at Keith it was pretty obvious where his attention was. Lance blushed and looked at the bubbles. He then raked his fingers through his hair. Keith looked away as well, but glanced back at Lance every other second or so.

"How long are you staying again?" Keith asked.

"Well…tomorrow I have plans for the Navajo Interactive Museum, and the day after that I leave around noon," Lance replied.

"I see…" Keith chuckled a little.

"What's so funny?" Lance asked and smiled at him.

"It's just…you've only been here for like three days or so, and I'm already kinda used to you being around. I might miss you," Keith admitted keeping his eyes on the bubbles. Lance bit his lip to contain his smile and watched the side of Keith's face.

"I might miss you too," Lance murmured. Keith blinked at him and smiled back.

"Hypothetically, I might miss you more," Keith said. Lance raised a brow.

"Are you really trying to start this argument?" Lance questioned. Keith shrugged.

"I might…"

"Well, _hypothetically_ , I think there would be no way you could miss me more," Lance said with a grin.

"I'm pretty sure that I would _definitely_  miss you more," Keith argued. Lance cocked his head to the side.

"What makes you so sure?" He asked. Keith blushed.

"Well…you…you're nice to talk to-"

"So are you," Lance murmured.

"You're a really good cook."

"I'll accept that."

"And…" You make me feel alive? You make me feel things I've never felt before? You look like a sculpture from the Louvre? Your perfume/body spray/cologne/whatever it is smells like actual heaven in a bottle? I'm scared to be by myself again? "…you're really nice to talk to…" shit. Lance was laughing.

"That's very sweet of you. I'm glad you'll miss me for my conversation skills and my cooking skills," he teased. Keith laughed a little, completely out of nerves, and then cleared his throat.

"I mean…I was just-"

"It's okay. I think I understand," Lance assured him. Keith lifted a brow.

"You think so?" He asked. Lance leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I think so," he murmured before pulling back and getting up out of the pool. Keith watched him, red in the face and unable to move. Lance was already drying off with a smug and flirty face.

"Are you coming?" He asked. Keith nodded.

"Yeah…"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks @CRYCNICS on twitter for this idea it's rlly cute
> 
> Hmu:
> 
> Snapchat: ksenialynns  
> Twitter: @n0t_an_artist  
> Insta: @fryingpanss2.0  
> Tumblr: fryingpanss.tumblr.com


End file.
